


Gloomy Weather and Niffler Pastries

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Fluff, Friendship, Jacob is a good friend, Light Angst, Matchmaker Queenie, Multi, Pastries, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tina is feeling down, and no, it has absolutely nothing to do with the departure of a certain British wizard with a brown suit case. Definitely not.She decides to go to Queenie and Jacob's new flat, and receives some advice and a niffler shaped pastry.AU where Jacob didn't loose his memory and him and Queenie are together.





	

Tina sighed as she walked down the street. The clouds were grey, and it was drizzling, soaking her coat and hat.  
She'd been feeling down lately, despite her reinstatement with MACUSA. It just all seemed grey and dull, empty and worthless, and she restlessly flitted from one assignment to another. She wasn't sure why, and no, it had absolutely nothing to do with the departure of a certain British wizard with a brown suit case. Definitely not.  
She was on her way to Queenie and Jacob's new apartment. She hadn't see them for a few weeks, not since helping them move in, and they were both so genuinely nice that Tina knew that just being around them would make her feel better.  
She knocked on the brightly painted door, and was confronted with the sight of Queenie in her coat and hat.  
"Tina!" She said in delight, hugging her sister, then added "Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go out! I promised them up at the MACUSA offices that I would help them out today, as poor Mr Abernathy is sick. But Jacob's here, and I shouldn't be too long." She called over her shoulder. "Jacob? Tina's here, darling!"  
Tina saw Jacob Kowalski come into the narrow hall, wearing a floury apron and a huge smile.  
"Hey, Tina!" He said, hugging her carefully as to not get flour on her clothes.  
"Hey, Jacob," She responded, as Queenie waved goodbye, shutting the door behind her.  
Jacob looked at the auror closely.  
"You alright?" He asked, noting her pale face and sad eyes.  
"Yeah... I'm fine. Really." She added, unconvincingly.  
"Come into the kitchen, there's something I want to show you." Jacob said, leading the way through the flat. It was small, and run down, the paint was scratched and peeling, the carpets were worn, and shelves kept falling off walls, but Jacob and Queenie had made it cosy, and it felt like home.  
They reached the kitchen, and Tina perched on the edge of the work top as Jacob bent down and took a tray of pastries from the oven. Tina realised they were nifflers, teeny tiny nifflers with currant eyes.  
"Aww," she said, smiling for the first time in weeks, a bittersweet smile full of remembrance.  
"I know," Jacob said proudly, putting down the tray and picking up an icing bag. "Everyone's gonna love them down at the bakery. Anyway, enough about me and my stuff. How are you? You look tired. They treating you alright at MACUSA?"  
"Yeah," she said slowly, "I guess I'm just feeling down at the moment. Work, you know?" _Still lying to yourself. Why can't you admit the truth?_ "And the weather isn't exactly the best at the moment either. And-"  
Jacob turned, holding a half iced black niffler, and said with an unusual flash of perception,  
"Nothing to do with Newt leaving, then?"  
Tina gave a half-sob, finally breaking down.  
Jacob put a calming hand on her arm. "You miss him, don't you?"  
"Yes," she sobbed, "Yes, I miss him so much and he's gone!"  
"He'll be back," Jacob said. "He loves you, Tina."  
"Does he?" She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Why? I'm not talented and kind like you, I'm not beautiful and nurturing like Queenie. I'm just me."  
"Tina," Jacob said seriously, "I'm not good with words. I'm not a poetic sort of guy. I'm not important. I'm not special, not like you and Queenie and Newt. But let me tell you something. If Queenie is pink and gold, pink like soft rose petals, gold like the everlasting sunshine, then you are blue and brown, blue like brooding storm clouds on the horizon, brown like the loving eyes of dog. And Newt loves you for being you, and not letting anyone change you."  
Tina smiled damply. "Thanks Jacob."  
The baker passed her the niffler he had been icing, and she took a bite, savouring the warmth of the pastry.  
"Do you honestly think Newt loves me?" She said, a slight note of shyness on her normally steady voice.  
"I know he does. He'll be back, one day soon now I hope, and then... well, who knows? All I'm sure of is that if you two don't sort yourselves out, Queenie will get on the case. She's bored of you two exchanging pining looks all the time." He turned suddenly and raised his voice. "Yes, we're talking about you. I know you're there, darling! I saw you go past the window ten minutes ago! You'll have to be quicker than that to fool this no-maj!"  
Queenie entered, looking damp from the rain.  
"I just couldn't interrupt you two," she said merrily, "Not when Jacob was really on a roll. You are a lot better at giving advice than you say you are, darling, really."  
Tina smiled and hopped down of the work top, licking icing from her fingers. She'd been right, she felt so much better now, and it just might have something to do with a certain British wizard with a brown suitcase.  
"Thank you, for the advice and the niffler, Jacob. I really must be going now, but I'll come back soon... if that's okay, that is?"  
"Tina, you're always welcome, you know that," Jacob said, putting his arm casually around Queenie's waist.  
Tina walked out into the drizzle, a new spring in her step. It was still gloomy, it was still drizzling, but what did it matter? _I'm in love with Newt Scamander, and he's coming back!_

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with the idea for this when I was trying to describe the difference between Tina and Queenie and how they were both different but both fantastic. (Pun intended!)  
> Jacob's just such a sweetheart, though. They all are, in their own ways.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and kudos/comments are much appreciated!


End file.
